


Preserving your appearance

by Fiannalover



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nudity, Shaving, Shaving private areas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: For several reasons, some people go all the way in order to make sure their body looks just the way they want.
Relationships: Gran/Joel (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Preserving your appearance

“Hey, Joel, I’m thinking of doing some shopping later today, you want any-”

At that moment, Gran realized that his habit of barreling in through everything meant that he walked in the exact moment that his boyfriend was standing in the bathroom, naked, a razor in one of his hands, and a mirror in the other.

Groaning, the augustan complained, “Really? Can’t believe I forgot to lock the door…”

“Well… in my defense, I didn’t knock and all that, so...  _ mea culpa _ ? And this is still the boys’ bathroom, so it’s not like there would be a big drama or anything.” He said, as he closed and properly locked the entrance behind him.

The answer came, as Joel sighed, “Other people getting in would still be rather awkward, though. I really should know better, but I needed to get this under control.”

“And ‘this’ being… pubes?” He asked, looking to the area that was being pointed to, “You look as clean as ever, to me.”

“That’s because I take care to keep it like that. Body hair gets in the way when swimming, so, I always make sure to keep it like this, even in private parts.”

“That sounds like a pain.” The clothed man pointed out, quietly moving towards a nearby stool. They had seen one another in intimate situations several times by now, so there wasn’t any real embarrassment between them. Just another bit of their day together, really. 

“It is, but there are a couple mages in Auguste who specialize in removing this, almost surgically. By now, my body hair grows very slowly.” Joel explained, shifting the mirror slightly in order to better see where he should go next, “But I only stop by once or twice a year nowadays, so I still have to do this.”

“As always, you’re very dedicated to your hobbies.” 

“To tell you the truth… it just feels weird to see hair growing on myself, as well. It’s kind of petty, but… I just like to see myself like this.” Now, there was a shy yet proud smile accompanying this declaration, which made Gran respond in kind. It wasn’t often that he heard his boyfriend be this directly fond of his own appearance, making this be a nice surprise to find out about.

That being said, the skyfarer noticed that this was a bit of a complicated process. Utmost attention was needed, lest he cut himself in a very sensitive place. The mirror helped, sure, but it was still a rather slow action.

At last, an idea came to his head, “Want me to help you with that?”

The half-glare, half-scowl, somewhat exasperated look that the lifeguard had in store when Gran suggested something very foolish, and most likely very horny, was given in return.

“I’m serious! I mean, I’ll have to touch you and stuff, but no tricks or funny doings! It just looks easier if it’s done by someone who doesn’t need a mirror to see what they have to shave.”

The tiredness he had over this admittedly boring action won out, leading to the swimmer conceding, “Alright then. Come on, I’m trusting you.”

Picking up the razor that was offered to him, he knelt in front of Joel, fully focused on his duty. There was still some shaving cream in the area, with the brush used for that kept nearby, just in case. Carefully, he removed the hair that remained, until there was no more of it to be seen.

A small unconscious shiver came from the swimmer as the member had to be lifted in order to properly clean the lower parts of it, but the composure was quickly regained, neither party bothered by it. Truly, this help was much appreciated.

After a while, Gran stopped, gave a good glance all-over his partner’s body, and announced, “I think I’m done! What do you say?”

Inspecting himself thoroughly, there was a pleased nod of affirmation, “Truly, this went by faster than if I finished this by myself. Thanks, dear.”

Chuckling, the recognition made the helper immediately beam with pride, being someone as appreciative of compliments as he was. Now that the job was done, though, he wondered. He was still kneeling…

As if his mind was read, he got a flick to the forehead, “Later, maybe. For now, I’m gonna take a quick shower.”

“Well…”

“By myself.”

Faux-dramatically giving up, Gran got up, putting both his arms behind his head, and made his way out, “Alright, alright! I’m waiting in our room, then!”

As he reached the doorway, though, he was called once again, “Hey, dear?”

“Hu-”

A quick kiss, straight to the lips.

“Thanks for the help, really.” He said, with a genuine, energizing smile, “See you soon, ok?”

With that, he quietly closed the door, and the love filled captain went on his way.


End file.
